Right Here Waiting
by Anonymous-Sakura
Summary: It's been 7 years since Sakura saw Syaoran. So when she goes with Tomoyo and Eriol to a festival, what happens when he decides to show up? SS a tiny bit of ET. Rated T for safeness.


**Author's Notes: **Well, I decided to write a one-shot fic for once. I've never written a one-shot of Card Captor Sakura so please don't make fun of it. I'm doing the best I can, to perfect it since this isn't my plot read more in the disclaimer. This one-shot fic is set seven years after fifth grade so everybody is 17.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. I don't own the song _Right Here Waiting_, some guy named Richard Marx does. I don't own the plot, the person who wrote Kare Kano does because I took it out of the Volume 4 book. I think that's all.

**-------------**

"Sakura, come with me, please?" A girl with violet eyes and raven hair said.

Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. She was very comely a word which here means "pretty". She had a long-term boyfriend named Eriol Hiiragizawa. Those two were the perfect couple and I envied them. People said that you weren't supposed to be jealous of your friends, but I was. After all, I was only human.

My name is and shall always be Sakura Kinomoto. Many people say I'm comely, but if I am, then why do I feel so incomplete. I never go out with anybody, even though many guys ask me out. I reason I never go out with anybody is because I'm in love. My heart is set on one person, but that person is so far away that I can't help but cry.

"Sakura, are you there? Are you coming?" Tomoyo asks.

She wants me to go with her to a school festival after school. I really don't want to go by myself, but if I go with Tomoyo and Eriol I'll feel like a third wheel. Its better if I stay home. Tomoyo insists that I come and assures me that I'm not the third wheel. I gave in after a while so here I am. Getting ready for the time of my life. I walk down and see Tomoyo video tape me as always.

I was wearing a light pink dress that had cherry blossoms in the bottom of the dress. It was sleeveless since it was summer time. It wasn't one of those puffy dress some people wear, it was just a simple dress that went up to my knees. It really did show all my curves and I felt just right. Small heeled shoes and a small cherry blossom purse matched perfectly. I didn't do anything fancy with my hair or my face, but I did apply some lipsticks and blush.

Tomoyo was wearing a simple dress as well. Her dress covered her legs and it had puffy sleeves. Lilacs were around the edge and on the top part as well. Tomoyo had high heeled shoes and a purse. She put her hair into a high ponytail and used a lilac ribbon. She had some eyeliner and violet eye shadow. Blush and lip gloss was applied. She looks gorgeous.

Together, Tomoyo and I walked outside and got into the car. She drived the whole way because she insisted on it. I just looked out the window the whole way thinking about things. I wanted to know where I stood in my life. My school life, social life, and all my other lives were okay, but one life of mine was bothering me. It was my love life. I had never went out with anybody before, or even kissed a guy for that matter. My heart was set out to one person, but he was in another country across the ocean.

"We're here!" Tomoyo's voice rang out as the car stopped.

I slowly got out of the car as I saw the school ahead of me. It was the school of miracles, or so everybody said. The school was fixed up pretty nicely. Many flowers including Cherry Blossoms filled the courtyard. One type of flower caught my eye. It was a Peony and it made me really sad. Probably because it reminded me of _him_. I looked around and everybody was paired off.

Tomoyo had Eriol. Chiharu had Yamazaki. Rika had Terada Sensei. Naoko had a blue eyed guy named Toshiro. Who did I have? Nobody, it wasn't because I didn't want one, I did want one, but I only wanted _him._ You must think I'm selfish, but its just human. Love makes you do that, no matter how much you don't want it to.

As we walked into the school, we came across Eriol. He was looking pretty good with his black pants and a white buttoned up shirt. He had a tie around his neck and black shoes. His navy blue hair was the same and well as the silver frames behind his azure blue eyes. He greeted us with warm smiles as we did in return.

"You look nice Tomoyo and so do you Sakura." Eriol said in his sweet voice.

"Thanks Eriol," Tomoyo replied as she was blushing.

"Thanks Eriol, you don't look so bad yourself," I replied.

We walked deeper into the school. I felt awkward because every time I looked at Eriol and Tomoyo, I always thought of myself as the third wheel. Of course, Tomoyo tried to tell me that I wasn't, but she was just trying to make me feel better. She knew it, I knew it, Eriol knew it, the whole school knew it. I was the only one by myself.

The whole school did a pretty good job on decorating the school. There were booths everywhere. Snack booths, fun booths, flowers booths, gaming booths, picture booths, and any other booths you could think of were all around the school. We went to a few gaming booths and Eriol won Tomoyo a teddy bear. I was kinda jealous, but Eriol got me a small plushie and I named it Kero. He was yellow and had big ears. He had small wings and a small tail. I thanked him, but I would have felt much better if _he_ had given it to me.

As time went on, I was beginning to get bored. Tomoyo and Eriol went to some picture booths. They asked me to come with them, but I didn't want to feel like the third wheel so I declined. I was walking around, not knowing where I was going when I came across a building.

_The Music Department_

I walked in, for two reasons. One, I wanted to be alone and I was curious of what was inside. Two, I was bored so it couldn't hurt to look right? When I walked in, I saw a piano. It was all white and it seem brand new. The keys were perfectly aligned and there was not a speck of dust on them. I looked round and saw that there were a few piano books. I grabbed one and looked at the songs it provided. One song caught my eye. I put it on the stand and I sat in front of the piano.

Slowly, my fingers moved on the correct keys. It was like I was drawn to play this song. I didn't know why, but I felt an urge to sing. My voice wasn't as great as Tomoyo's, but I did have a good voice compared to other girls. Slowly, I began to sing and play the first verse.

_Oceans apart day after day _

_And I slowly go insane _

_I hear your voice on the line _

_But it doesn't stop the pain _

It reminded me of _him. _Everything reminded me of him nowadays. I missed his so much that it hurt. My heartache wasn't physical, but I felt it as real as it was. Sometimes I would take with him on the phone for short periods of time. Even that wasn't enough. I needed him with me right now.

_If I see you next to never _

_How can we say forever _

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

I was waiting. That was all I could do. I would always be waiting for him. Sometimes I thought that he was with another girl and it broke my heart just thinking about it. Even then, I would still be waiting right here in Tomoeda just for him. Tears were already falling down my face, but I couldn't stop. I didn't know why, but something told me that I had to keep singing. I had to keep playing.

_I took for granted, all the times _

_That I though would last somehow _

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears _

_But I can't get near you now _

I always thought he would be here. Forever. I knew he was going back to Hong Kong some day, but I never would have thought it would be the day after he confessed he loved me. When he left, all I could think about was him. All my dreams were of him and I couldn't do anything but wait. I loved him and when you love somebody so much, you'll be willing to wait forever for them.

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me goin' CrAzY _

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

I wonder if Tomoyo is worried about me. I have been in here for awhile. I don't know why, but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was that I finished this song. Maybe Tomoyo wasn't worried. After all, she had Eriol to keep her busy. She had everything I ever wanted. She was with the guy she loved, something I longed for with him.

_I wonder how we can survive _

_This romance _

_But in the end if I'm with you _

_I'll take the chance _

_Oh, can't you see it baby _

_You've got me goin' cRaZy _

You're probably wondering who "him" is. Well he was a rival who slowly became a friend who ended up being my special something. His name was Syaoran Li. He had the most gorgeous amber eyes and his chestnut brown hair was always messy. He went to Hong Kong to train because he was going to be the next Li clan leader.

_Wherever you go _

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you _

I sighed. That was the end. Somehow I felt so much better singing by feelings. I still felt sad, but it didn't hurt as much. I was about to stand up when I heard a voice.

"I'm glad I got here just in time,"

That voice. It was too deep to be a girl's so it had to a guy. It did sound familiar. It couldn't be Syaoran, right? I mean, he was in Hong Kong doing something like going out with another girl or training. He couldn't have been listening, could he? I slowly turned around, scared of who had been hearing me. When I looked up, I saw _him._

Yes, it was him. His chestnut brown hair was still as messy as ever. Those amber eyes looking back at me were the same amber eyes I would never forget. He was wearing normal blue jeans and a green T-shirt. He was still the same old boy I knew since the last time I saw him in 5th grade, but at the same time he was so much different.

"Syaoran?" I said out loud for him to hear.

I loved that name. It rolled of my tongue so softly, so peacefully. It felt good saying his name once again in in seven years. Those seven long years I had to live through without Syaoran by my side. It felt good to see him again, but what was he doing here?

"Yep, the one and only," He replied making me hear his voice once more.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hong Kong?" I asked.

I wanted him to stay here and not return to Hong Kong, but the sudden encounter shocked me alot. I didn't want to be selfish though, making him stay here when he might have been needed somewhere else. He had to have get married, right? Probably to Meiling, but I couldn't felt but feel jealous. I stared at him, waiting for an answer. I searched his eyes, but he kept them closed, blocking the way to his heart- to his mind. Then he smiled.

"I came back for you. I finished everything in Hong Kong. I can stay here from now on. I missed you so much Sakura that I had to come back. I love you more than anything or anyone."

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He still loved me? After all these years we were apart? I was just so happy that my love for him wasn't useless. I quickly ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I had in me. At first he seemed quite shocked, but soon he embraced me too. I was still crying my eyes out, but Syaoran didn't seem to mind that I was getting his shirt wet.

"I love you too. I will always love you, my little wolf." I muttered in his shirt, but I had a feeling he heard me loud and clear.

He then brought my face up from his shirt. He smiled as I stared at his amber eyes. Those amber eyes that haunted my dreams at times. He brought his face closer to mine until our lips were almost touching. Then, it happened. He kissed me. Sparks of electricity flowed to every inch of my body, but I didn't care. I was to happy since I had dreamed of this every moment of my life and I wasn't about to let it go.

It was the most beautiful thing ever. I didn't want this to end, but our lack of oxygen said otherwise. We both broke apart, but I kissed him this time. Our kiss this time had more passion more love as I put all my heart, my soul into this. I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist to make it deeper. He pulled me closer as I messed up his already messy hair. I didn't care if people were watching. I didn't care about the whole world as long as I was with Syaoran.

We finally broke apart, but he still kept embracing me as if he was afraid I was going to leave. He gave me a light kiss on my neck and said, "I will always love you my Cherry blossom." That's when I knew I would never be lonely again.

--------------

"So KAWAII!" a raven haired girl said while videotaping them.

"Be quiet! What if they hear you, Tomoyo?" Eriol, Tomoyo's boyfriend whispered.

"They can't hear me. They're too busy making out." Tomoyo protested against her boyfriend.

The other two young lovers were hiding behind curtains in the music department room. How did they get there? Well, the room had a secret entrance in the back of the room impossible to see with the naked eye because it was behind the curtains. When they realized Sakura was gone, they began looking for her when they heard her singing. They quickly went to the secret room entrance because they did not want to interrupt her.

Tomoyo automatically turned on her video camera and began to videotape her. She would just die if she did not get to record this special moment. Both of them were surprised when Syaoran entered the room, but not as surprised as Sakura. Both Tomoyo and Eriol knew Syaoran was somewhere in this festival because they made him come, but he was supposed to be waiting in the Cherry Blossom tree that they were going to bring Sakura later.

Tomoyo didn't care anyway. As long as Sakura was happy, that made her happy. Plus, she now had recorded the most kawaii moment between the two that would have been much better than some dumb old plan. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled that the two of them had made Sakura happy again. Not to forget Syaoran, for he never lost his love for Sakura after seven years.

"Eriol, have I ever told you I love you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not in this fanfic, why?" Eriol answered.

"Well, I love you and I always will." Tomoyo smiled.

"I love you too, and nothing is going to change that." Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo for a kiss.

Well, this is where the story ends. I guess you can say that they all lived happily ever after. Many people try too hard to find there special someone, but he or she is out there so all you need to wait and maybe he/she might be closer than you think. Even when you think they don't love you, never let your hopes down because not everything is right.

_The End_

-----------------

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's the end. I actually had writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. It took me a long time to get this finished, but I think it was worth it. Actually, I think my writing has improved from when I first started writing. I think I expressed some thoughts alittle too much, but I'm too lazy to go correct them. Oh, well. If you think it was bad, please tell me how I can correct it and stuff. If you liked this story, I have more planned for you. I'm just going to finished them on paper because I have always been slow at updating. Anyway, I think I should stop blabbering on. oh, one more thing. Please review because they make me happy to know that people actually took the time to write a review for me.


End file.
